


Rebels and Freemakers

by AslansCompass



Category: LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (Cartoon), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Headcanons about Phoenix Squadron and the Freemakers (from Lego Star Wars)





	Rebels and Freemakers

The Freemakers cross paths with Phoenix Squadron several times, but the first interaction was with an old scoundrel from the Clone War. Can you imagine Hondo looking at Rowan and maybe thinking of Ezra for a moment? Thinking that maybe, this time, he can snag himself a youngster to bring up in his scheming ways, but alas, the family. It’s always the family with these types. (Years later, Hondo hears of ‘Jedi Rowan’  and, for a moment, thinks of the small boy and his siblings who failed to bring him three golden eggs.)

We see Hera first interacting with the Freemakers in the season 2 premiere, when she gives Rowan directions to the ship designer’s workshop. Can you imagine her reaction when she learns that Rowan is Force-sensitive? (She knew, if only in an abstract sense, that there was another on Tantooine, but Luke is already wrapped in glory and legends. Seeing Rowan, only a few years younger than Ezra had been, touches the emptiness that had been there since the purrgill took Thawn’s ship.)

Zeb gets partnered with Kordi for a supply run, and they hit it off surprisingly well. Zeb ends up playing peacemaker between Kordi and Zander a few times, but it reminds him too much of Ezra and Sabine’s arguments.

* * *

Sabine finds Rowan in the construction bay while she’s looking for some new paint. The first time Rowan uses the Force to build sometime, she loses control of her spray can and ends up spraying half the can on Rowan’s face. Sabine apologizes;  by the time they’re both cleaned up, Sabine has a standing offer to paint any new ships the Freemakers build and Rowan has an invitation to see Ezra’s collection of Imperial helmets. 

* * *

Chopper nearly fries a circuit the first time the first time he hears “Roger Roger.”  Zeb, who isn’t there for the incident, jokes about spontaneous oil leaks for a month afterwards.  But Roger and Chopper bond over a shared sense of crude humor and love of mischief. AP-5 tries to avoid them whenever possible, preferring C3PO’s more erudite company, but he still keeps getting sent on missions with Phoenix Squadron. 

* * *

One day, Rowan makes an offhand mention of “that time I ran away,” and Sabine demands the whole story. The rest of Phoenix Squadron listens and by the end of the tale, they’re all laughing hysterically, because, as Zeb points it, “I didn’t know Ezra had a little brother.”

(And the dampness on their face is just from spilling their drinks, honestly, it is.)

* * *

One night, when Jacen won’t stop crying, Kordi comes by the Ghost to borrow some parts. Instead, she picks Jacen up and starts singing a lullaby that Rowan used to love. Even when Jacen’s fallen asleep, Kordi starts talking to Hera as one adult to another.  

“Rowen doesn’t remember our parents.  Zander and I are all he has. it’s hard sometimes, having to be responsible for him. But you know, he’s never once thrown it in my face. Never said ‘You’re not my mom.’ Said plenty of other things, but I must have done something right.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels.” Hera looked over at a small portrait of Ezra on the wall.  And she tells Kordi the story of her Jedi son, of the boy who found them in the Lothal slums and disappeared taking down Grand Admiral Thawn and his fleet.  

* * *

The next time the Freemakers are making repairs, Hera stops by with stories of Kanan, including all she can remember of the Jedi teachings. 

* * *

(When Hera hears that Roger has recordings of the Clone War, she copies the memories for Chopper to play back. None of the images are Kanan, but she sees Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ashoka, even Billaba.  Hera’s always imagined Kanan’s nightmares, but now she sees them from the other side)


End file.
